comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-07-31 - Mojo in the Morning Pt 2: Lights, Camera, Action!
Lights. Camera. Action! Suddenly there is a wash of lights that come up, and a crowd that wasn't there, moments before, suddenly is. "Yoooooooooooooou wanted 'em! Yoooooooooooou get 'em!" Says a familiar, unpleasent voice. The sickening scene that is Mojo scampers out to thunderous applause that defeans the arena, with Major Domo at his side again. He cavorts, and carries on, "And! This just in! We signed them to a lifetime contract!" Televisions flicker, and, Laura, Julian, Cessily, and America are all shown on video, each signing a paper that Mojo hands them, and looking entirely cheerful about it. Mojo careens over towards the cage, "Welcome back, boys and girls!" He sneers, sliding his hands together. "Tonights episode is a -special- episode, dedicated to all the broken homes, out there. Are you ready?" Laura growls over at Mojo, as the cameras slide on then, "Come out and let us break your house and send it crashing down about your ears, you bloated tub of lard. And I promise I will gut you like a thanksgiving turkey and give your carcass to the masses." Her claws snap out again, just so recently retracted. Speak of the devil. America knew it would come eventually--she'd been stiff and on edge waiting for it for hours while trying not to be frustrated over her inability to simply split this dimension entirely. When the lights fire up she squints against it with a scowl. The images roll depicting them signing only to earn an out-right laugh from the latina. Pressing hands to her thighs she bounces up to stand only to replace her hands on her hips instead. "What a load of mierda. Even if we did sign contracts, which we didn't, minors from Earth can't sign legally binding contracts." "Lifetime contract my ass." Julian replies with a scowl, also moving to his feet and shaking his head. "Come on, Fatso, let's get this over with so we can get on with pounding you into yellow paste and get our butts back home where we belong." At America's pronouncement, Mojo presses both of his huge, elongated hands to his malformed mouth, gaping, eyes wide, in absolute horror. "Whaaat? Minors from Earth can't sign legally binding contracts?!" He gapes a Major Domo, whirling around, and grabs the Major by the collar, "Did you know this?!" He pauses, releases the man, and blinks, once, tapping his chin. "Oh! That's right!" And, with a wide gesture, "We're not ON EARTH. Backwater dimension." He sneers, making a poo-poo wave of his hand, to riotous laughter. "Really nothing of value. Tell you what.I'll get our lawyers on it. See you in a couple hundred years." He points then at Julian, "But you, Julian, are absolutely right. I SHOULD let you out. SHOWTIME!" Then, he claps his hand, and the box begins to spin ... "It's time for Dr. What, starring -- Hellion! America! And, that adorable, lovable, Wolverine Wanna Be With Tits! X-23!" How he knows their codenames is anyone's guess -- but at least they all have clothes. America is dressed like a mod-gal might've been in late 60's Britain. Julian, the same. Laura? Poor Laura is in an oversized robotic outfit, that restrains her movements and makes her move in jerky, stiff movements. They're in the city, London-esque. And, a wavering, odd sound begins to shudder through the air. Getting louder, and louder, and louder. Coming from everywhere, and nowhere. And, faintly appearing, then, out of thin air, a phasing off and on Police Box. Only it's about 15 stories high. Out of the Police Box, a gigantic green lizard that could very well be Godzilla's older brother. Over it's massive neck? A bow-tie. And it wears an ill-fitting tweed jacket with elbow patches, an even worse fitting dress shirt beneath. Laura's robotic 'stomach' begins to beep, and whirl, spitting out a printout like computers used to spit out, in the 80's. It reads, in large, ascii print: RUN, YOU CLEVER BOY. "What the hell is he?" Mojo asks, loudly, from wherever he asks it. "WATCH AND FIND OUT!" Laura's claws flash as she glances up and over at the thing, rpaidly considering, "I'll try and draw it's attention." She's in no way capable of harming something that big unless she gets insanely lucky. She glances over at Julian, "While it is focused on me, try and trip it up." Then, to America, "And while he is tripping it up, smash it hard in the joints." It's not the best of plans, but it's the best she can come up wtih on close notice." And then Laura less runs, more waddles over towards the thing, smashing her claws against the side of her 'outfit' to try and break it enough so she can have more mobility, sparks flying from it as she rings herself like a bell, howling and screaming at it. America crosses her arms over her chest as she regards the noisy blue box appearing with a look of confusion. "... Why's there a telephone booth big as a building?" Julian was really going to have to step up her pop-culture 'training' once they got out of here. IF they got out of here. Uncrossing her arms she slides a leg back, fists brought up at the ready preparing for the best time to attack per Laura's plan. "We're supposed to be on a TV show right? Or something. What's the most boring show you know of Hellion?" Julian is actually looking pretty dapper in that skinny suit he's now clad in, but he doesn't have time to admire himself or anyone else. He lifts an arm, fist clenched, towards Laura, and flares with telekinetic energy as he unclenches the fist, splaying his fingers wide and promptly trying to "pop" that cumbersome suit right off of Laura so her movement is not nearly so hampered anymore. He glances towards America as she asks he question and shrugs, "I actually don't watch that much TV. Rots you brain, y'know? Not a big fan of the million and a half CSI spinoffs, though." He quickly turns his attention back to the creature, considering something. He...looks like he might have a plan, though honestly he doesn't know whether it'll work or not. From behind the trio who've found themselves in a twisted sort of 1960's London, a mechanical marching sound, and a good thirty or so robotic-men turn 'round one of the corner, and hold up huge energy weapons -- not pointing them at the great lizard-thing that is dressed up as some horrid conception of 'Dr. Who' if Godzilla was dressed like the Doctor, but rather, the group. Between Laura's claws, and Hellion's telekenetics, Laura finally manages to peel the restrictive costume off herself. 'Dr. What' turns it's huge head, and two bolts of red light fire down at America. "BORING!? BOORING!? DID SHE SAY MY SHOW WAS BORING?! EXTRAS! GET THE EXTRAS!" A paddywagon wails into view, skittering to a hault, and stopping as if startled by the huge monstrosity. Out of the back window, between the bars, Noriko and Asia have just found themselves (each watching TV at their respective headquarters) in the back of thepaddy-wagon. Noriko clambers up, manages to peer out. "Julian?! Laura?! America?! What the HELL is going on?!" Laura's claws flash as she runs along, trying to decoy the huge beast to try and stomp on her, "We have been kidnapped by some sort of interdimensional game show host." She tries to yell out over to the passing Noriko, racing towards the Godzilla like beast. "And he seemst o be putting us against various death matches while appearing to be some sort fo amalgamation of Jabba the Hutt and Rupert Murdoch." Running, darting, trying to get the thing to focus on her to leave an opening for Julian and America. Ah ha. That hit a nerve. America grins as she gets a response from their 'host' to the mere mention of something being boring on TV. Letting out an exageratedly loud groan she rolls her eyes upward. The blast that comes toward her is easily avoided as she darts to the side with a burst of speed that she somehow manages to make seem... casual. Bored. A simple stroll in the park. "It IS boring. You've got some of the best and brightest that our planet has to offer and all you can offer US is... This?" Her hand sweeps out indicating the march of robots as she walks purposefully forward. The newly arrived wagon with Asia and Noriko in it is caught up with before anything else. Grasping hold of it she yanks hard intending to pull the entire door off to free them. "A bunch of robots with guns? So fake! This is all staged! I hope your audience didn't have to PAY for their tickets---I think you owe them a refund if so!" America just continues on givign a wink to Noriko and Asia only to turn sharply frisbeeing the armored door toward the Godzilla-Doctor. "Yawn." "Yeah, Laura pretty much summed it up." Julian replies towards Noriko, turning his attention to the Robot-Men for a moment, and letting forth a shockwave of telekinetic force seeking to bowl them off of their feet for the time being, hopefully before they can open firewith those big, ugly-looking guns. "And America too. This is -totally- lame." Asia looks around and yawns. "Muppet babies is way better!" she grins seeing Laura. "Laura isn't Muppet Babies better?" she asks her. SHe looks to Noriko. "Totally better, if you not seen it, it's pretty amazing,' she glance. "Go-jee-rah?" "LAME?! LAME?!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU LAME!!!" -- Yeah, the words struck a nerve. But, that might not be a good thing. Suddenly, the sky is overshadowed by a huge, alien mothership that's about as large, sky-wise, as the entire city of London. And, from it's low-orbit, the noise of 'buzzing' can be heard. Huge, insect-like creatures, twice the size of a regular human, wasps and dragonflies begin to buzz down at the world below, many heading towards the 'heroes'. "IT'S THE FINAL ROUND!" Says Mojo's disembodied voice. Noriko jumps out of the torn-open paddy-wagon, pulling Asia out with her, even as the huge 'Dr. What' lizard-thing lifts a massive leg to utterly crush the truck, even as the first few robots fire a blast of syncrhonous energy weapons at the group. "Remind me NEVER to stay up late watching TV again," curses Noriko, even as she lets loose a few energy blasts towards the enclosing wasps; several of them fall dead. As she 'hears' Asia, Laura calsl out, "Asia, are there any plants here?" Her own partially shorn robot suit is fitting her akin to a Dejah Thoris bikini. "And can you ask them to come and help us now?" Her eyes flash as she scans the area, quickly looking around. "Noriko, help maintain a perimeter around the robots." She's rushing over towards the giant Kaiju-Bot, intent on.. Trying to climb it. She's getting an idea over in her mind then as she sees the giant alien mothership floating up in the sky. "Bugs? Wait... I actually saw this movie I think. Wow. How unoriginal." Actually she hadn't but... Eh who cared? The banter fades off as America gives a curt nod toward Laura. If she had an idea she was more than willing to follow up with it. For now though... There were far more robots to tend to. The onslaught of bugs has her launching up off the ground punching, slamming, kicking and throwing them away trying to keep as few of them from getting to other targets, like Asia. Even so. It's a lot. A LOT. She's overwhelmed and any mind games she may have been playing are forgotten in favor of dealing with one attack after another after another after... "Aw man...Asia too? Tony's gonna have kittens." Julian mutters, surveying the fallen bots, and throwing up a TK shield around himself and (for the moment) Asia to deflect those blasts directed towards them from those 'bots still standing, giving a sweep of his arm to hopefully knock down those remaining few. That should buy him a few moments to give America an assist in dealing with the horde of bugs, before he calls out. "America! Go for the big ship and see if you can find something important to break! I'll keep your path clear!" To that effect, he envelops America in another field. Not extremely strong, but wedge-shaped, and hopefully enough to help her plow right through the swarm to get to their source. Unless the bugs are way tougher than he expects, anyway.... Asia is pulled from the car. "hey wow, look Go-Jee-Rah" she points to the big Godzilla thing. She hears Laura for a moment and stands behind Noriko. "Hey make sure nothin' kills me, that would be good.' she cloes her eyes and reaches out with her powers listening to any plants she might can hear. She shakes her head no, and frowns. "I'm the only plant here Laura, and that makes me sad." Noriko continues to bolt, and fry the insects as they come close towards Laura, herself, Asia with ferocity, looking both scared, and pissed off. Alert eyes survey, and the vestiges of what it -is- to be an X-Men, a Leader, perhaps begining to perculate within herself. "Whatever you guys did to piss them off, let's not EVER do it again, huh? Now. Kick their asses!" As Julian almost singlehandledly takes out the bots with his vicious TK attacks. But, he'll have more to deal with - 'Mr. What' levels two solid eyebeams at Julian, while stomping across several buildings to sweep a building-sized hand to try and catch America in midflight. Bugs splatter and spark against his hand ... it seems the robotic creatures don't seem to care about hitting each other. The 'Bugs' are endless, continuing to flow out of the vessell, in an neverending swarm. For the moment, as she clambers up the giant 'monster', Laura's plan is simple. Calculating that everything here is made of robotics and electronics. And that, while shielded, they are not invulnerable. So the question, as she slashes over into the head of the beast tohopefully expose much of the wiring within, is how to telegraph her plan over to Noriko, America, Julian, and Asia without letting Mojo know of it and bring in countermeasures.. Then, she hits on it. She calls out to Asia, "Asia, what brings the fright to Baby Piggy out at night?" Lightning. Asia thinks a moment as she listens to them and giggles. "Oh yaeah Baby Piggy totally hates um thunder and lightning, it's makes them all runny and hidey and stuff, they are all scared until we see Nanny's legs come save the day." she looks over to the others. "I don't think we got Nanny's legs." "Baby what?" Another pop culture thing no doubt, America imagines. Pursing her lips she merely listens to the answer trying to figure out where this line of discussion was going. Even as she listens... She goes further up into the air using the wedge of TK created by Julian to help her path upward. It's when she nearly reaches that ship that the answer becomes clear. "Noriko, light 'em up!" she calls out even as she cringes. This could be potentially painful for her. "Awcrap." Julian's breaking out into a pretty heavy sweat from exertion as he intensifies the field around himself and Asia as much as he can while still maintaining that "wedge" around America as long as he's able. "Whatever we're gonna do, somebody do it quick!" Put almost entirely on the defensive, he's not sure how long his forcefield can hold up to getting pelted from all sides. Just to remember..Asia said something about Baby Miss Piggy and Lightning. Noriko does requests, it'd seem; "This'd better work." She takes a breath, and pours all her remaining electrical charged energy and fires it into the huge lizard creature, at the precise point that America and Laura are indicating; it's a huge, double fisted electric-blue white-light array of discharge, and it pours up, acting as a lightning rod, certainly. Laura's sure to be fried in the process; adamantium claws, afterall, conduct electricity well. But it also does the other thing intended; that is, explode upwards, and into the ship, outwards, into the robots, and across the sky as it simpy radiates not only Noriko's power, but it's own storehouse of power. It's enough to hurt. A damn lot; though, nobody is getting their brain turned into mush, just yet. Noriko crumples to the ground, spent, but not out. In the sky, the huge spaceship begins to crash, and 'slowly' fall. The thing is half the size of London, or bigger. Maybe Laura's plan wasn't all that well thought out? Noriko pauses. "Electricity." She exhales. Inhales. Watches the ship come down. She looks around, "Oh hell." She hesitates, then turns the knobs on the gauntlets, opening them, fully. She closes her eyes. And, Noriko's lit up like a Christmas Tree, as she begins to absorb all the energy back. But not just that which she spent -- everything. More, and more and more. And more. Her face begins to twitch. Eyes, too. Fingers. Her head blurs, as it shakes side to side as if it were the only part of her body moving at supersonic speed for a half second. But she keeps on absorbing. And finally, briefly, there's a flicker. A static discharge. "WHAT? WHAT IS SHE DOING?! STOP HER! STOP THAT! QUIT MESSING WITH MY RECEPTION!" Mojo demands. Ow the pain. Laura's hair shoots out to make her look over like some sort of beehive-shorn girl. It looks even like she's got 'daddy's' sideburns now as she jolts out, body on raw fire from the pain as electricity goes over her form and frame as she stumbles. She manages to stay focused, going to gesture over at America, "Get.. Ready.. To.. Jump.." The words come out slowly, as if Laura was doing Shatnerspeak. Her big hope is that with the big jolt that Noriko will put up and inot things hwatever method Mojo is blocking will be disrupted enough for a teleport 'out'.. America holds still where she was in the air with a deep breath sucked in as that arc of electricty rockets out. "Drop the shield, Hellion!" He was straining and ought to focus on people less likely to survive. It would hurt her--Of course it would--but she would live. She was good at that. The energy in the air sets her nerves on edge and causes her skin to prickle frizzing at her curly hair. Teeth grit as she squeezes her eyes shut beginning to descend again abruptly quick back toward the others on the ground. Julian seems to struggle with the idea of dropping the shield around America for a moment. He doesn't want her to get hurt, especially when she might be their only ticket out of here in the long run, but...realizing he can't hold out without that little extra "oomph" he finally does as bidden, pouring that last little reserve of power into the field protecting him and Asia, even as he moves to try to keep himself between Asia and any oncoming attacks and/or attackers. The shield is still holding for the moment, but it's more an instinctive protective gesture towards the plant-girl, even as he looks around with a mild degree of trepidation at the flickering lights and the smell of ozone in the air. Ah the joys of being the summer time and being more tree than girl, the electricity doesn't seem to bother her, she does armor up though, and pop her claws, just in case. She glancing around watching the Robots and such and just giggles. "Oooh well this isfun, we are missing the Techn Music. Oootnz Oootnz oootnz Oooontz." "STOP HER!!" Mojo is screaming; the area begins to flicker. Faster. Fading out -- twitching, and sparking. Buildings begin to fade. The sunlight, too. "THEY'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" Mojo is starting to panic, clearly. He grabs Major Domo, "It's not supposed to end like this." And shakes his steward. Noriko continues to absorb energy, power - electric blue light coarsing over her, until --- she stops. And until they're -- suddenly in the stadium. On the ground. In open air. And Mojo is standing, towering above them in a massive mass of flesh and machine. "can'tstoppuppydogs... icecreamescape .... twinkletwinkleroundthelockmr.whiskersneverorangataung ... bibs! shakeitoffandcocoawheatscocoawheatscan'tbebeatit'sthecreamyhotcerealwiththethoughtshelp....," Nori's talking so fast, most of even that will be unintelligble. She's standing next to America one moment, then behind Mojo the next. She puts her hands to her head, and is then on the ground, twitching near Julian in the next blink. "...needtogetitpinkfloydoontzoontz? dorothywhereareherekittycat..." Scattered thoughts. Uncontrollable movements. They'll at least make her unpredictable enough to allow Mojo to canter forwards as he attempts to blast America with a stunner from his 'tail'. As Laura sees the tail stunner slash up and over to aim at America, her claws go out, and up. As they go down, the tail stunner would go as well, carved in half. And thankfully the freaky six armed woman who brought them here is nowhere to be seen. Seeing the corpulent multidimesional media mogul before them, Julian clenches his jaw and scowls, and when Laura manages to bisect a good portion of Mojo's stinger-tail, he promptly reaches out to telekinetically "grab" the two halves and try to drive the pointy, hopefully sparky bits into Mojo's proverbial "bowl full of jelly." Between Noriko, Julian, and America, Noriko's stage, and his body carriage machine is rendered impotent, and he screeches, even as America realizes her ability to travel dimensions is restored; a star forms, and returns everyone back into the Xavier Grounds ...where MOST of them came from. ... back in the Mojoverse, Mojo pulls himself out of the debris, and looks towards the crowd, and howls, "Th-th-th-that's all folks! But only for now. I think we'll be signing them all on for a sequel, soon!" ... Noriko, however, isn't faring much better. She tries to head towards the door. She's nearing it one moment. And back towards the kitchen the next. Several lightbulbs suddenly pop, as the electricity around her fires out; luckily it's not a huge discharged. Noriko is taken by Laura towards the medbay immediately. Along with Cessily and anyone else in need of treatment. And Asia.. Likely toddles off to watch her cartoons and escape hr latest babysitter. Actually, Julian will fly Asia back home, at least after he rests a few minutes, gets a tall glass of water, and is relatively reassured that everyone else is gonna be OK. (And probably after Mr. Summers grills him for his side of what happened while they were away forgood measure). Asia grins and only toddles and have sitters in fall and winter.